A Fleet of Ships
by Kima Freestone
Summary: An ongoing series of oneshots shipping many, many characters from the one and only Hetalia! Mostly kid-friendly; rated T to be safe. Requests are closed, sorry!
1. Spamano

Spamano

Lovino was depressed again. He hated life, he hated everyone. Well, almost everyone. But Antonio didn't want him as, well, anything; he wanted Feliciano. He always had... Just thinking about his perfect, talented brother caused tears to spring to his eyes. He took out his diary and flipped to the next blank page. He didn't want to even look at his horrible handwriting, another imperfection, but he took up a pencil and began to spell his feelings onto the paper.

_Dear Diary-_

_Okay, maybe you're not "dear" to me the way Antonio is, but-_

A tear splashed onto the paper.

_-at least you'll listen no matter what._

_Anyway, today my stupid brother came gallivanting along with his stupid potato-loving boyfriend, Ludwig. They took all of Antonio's attention and left me alone to cry. Damn Feliciano, he should know what I need to be happy, that idiota! I can't be left alone with my thoughts!_

Tears were streaming down Lovino's face at that point, his hands shaking more and more with each word.

_Whether or not I'll ever admit it to him, I love Antonio. He's the best thing that ever happened to me. His constant smiling, even if he doesn't mean it, gives me happiness. Even if he doesn't love me back, I'll love him no matter what, as much as it hurts._

_But what hurts the most, is that today is March 17, my birthday... And no one remembered. Not even Antonio._

Lovino's tears were threatening to pour down again and drown the paper, so he decided to wrap it up.

_Farewell for now,_

_Lovino_

Taking a picture of smiling Antonio and a scowling him from his desk, Lovino climbed into bed and held it close. He fell asleep with a tear-streaked face and the picture on the pillow next to him.

* * *

Antonio crept into Lovino's room and saw him sleeping. He smiled.

_"He looks so cute."_ He thought.

Antonio was about to wake Lovino and wish him a happy birthday when noticed an open diary on his desk. He walked over to it and read the March 17 entry, then looked back over at Lovino. He looked closer and found that an old picture he had given to Lovino was framed and on the pillow next to him.

Antonio thought of a plan. He took the picture and carefully moved it to Lovino's bedside table. He climbed into the bed where the picture had been, facing Lovino.

""Hey, Lovino." Antonio whispered.

"Hm?" Half asleep, Lovino rolled over and found himself face to face with Antonio. He snapped awake when the Spaniard kissed him.

Surprised at first, then accepting, Lovino closed his eyes and kissed back.

"I didn't forget, silly. I asked Feliciano over to plan a surprise part for you, who insisted Ludwig come with him. So happy birthday."

"Antonio?"

"Yeah?"

"Ti amo."

"Te amo, Lovi."

"Don't call me that."

"Whatever you say, Lovi~."

And with that as the final word spoken, Lovino and Antonio fell asleep, cuddled against each other, and began their new lives as lovers.


	2. FrUk

FrUk

Arthur supposed it was time to make peace with France, although he really didn't want to. Arthur's boss has asked him to meet with Francis. For the second time in one week. He hated it, although the flirtatious Frenchman seemed to be enjoying himself. But he wasn't sure if he actually hated the man. Maybe he was just jealous...? No, how could be be jealous of that man skipping toward him?

"Angleterre~!" Francis called.

"Human names, you git." Arthur spat as Francis got closer.

Francis twirled Arthur in a circle and then collapsed from dizziness, and possibly drunkenness. Arthur was completely appalled. He helped Francis to his feet and led him off in the direction of his flat. Francis collapsed onto Arthur's couch and Arthur felt his forehead.

Fever.

_"What kind of wanker gets drunk while they have a fever?" _Arthur thought, applying a cold cloth to Francis' forehead.

Sighing, Arthur stared at the sleeping (or unconscious) man in front of him. He was rather attractive...

Arthur nearly slapped himself in the face.

_"What am I thinking? This man tried to invade my country!"_

Francis' red face slowly cooled off and turned a normal color. He stirred and opened his eyes.

"You bloody git! Why would you go and get drunk while you were sick?!" Arthur fumed.

"I knew you would say that..." Francis spoke sadly. "Do you want the real reason?"

Arthur was caught off guard. "Uh-of course I do."

"True, I did have a fever, and was confined to my bed. I was starting to get better when my boss told me that your boss wanted us to meet. But the last time we did, well, you remember. You slapped me. And it hurt my heart as well as my face. I really care about you, so don't let my flirting with everyone catch you off guard. I love you."

Arthur blushed as Francis grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Wait." Arthur said.

Francis let go of his shirt.

"It's alright if you don't feel the same way..."

"No, you bloody git, I want to be the one to kiss you."

And with that, Arthur leaned in and kissed him.


	3. AmeriPan

AmeriPan

"Hey, Japan!" Alfred called, walking into the living room where Kiku sat reading a book.

"There's no need to be so formal, Alfred." Kiku looked up from his book.

"Dude, are you okay?" Alfred laughed uncomfortably. Kiku was staying at Alfred's house for the week at Alfred's invitation. Alfred was beginning to question his decision to invite his friend over, as he had been acting rather strangely.

"I'm fine." Kiku responded, staring at his American friend. "How are you?"

"Confused. And kind of uncomfortable..." Alfred muttered the last bit so it was barely audible. But somehow, Kiku managed to hear.

"Come and sit, please."

Thoroughly shocked and slightly wary, Alfred did so. He regretted it as soon as Kiku put his book down.

Kiku scooted very close to Alfred, who tried to get up and leave the room. However, Kiku pulled him back down and put his hands on his chest to keep him there. Alfred was beginning to feel nervous at that point, attempting to take the hands off his chest.

Kiku kissed him rather suddenly and damn, it was a hot kiss.

"H-hey, dude, are you drunk?" Alfred murmured after Kiku pulled away. His chocolate brown eyes had a look in them Alfred had never seen before.

"I don't think so."

Alfred admitted to himself that he did like Kiku and that he did enjoy the kiss. Kiku seemed to be done with whatever he was trying to do, but Alfred wasn't. Kiku was about to pick up his book again when Alfred kissed him.

_"Finally."_ Kiku thought as he was dragged, smiling, off to Alfred's bedroom.

The book's title was: _How to Woo an American._


	4. AusHun

AusHun

Gilbert had been bored one day, and, with nothing else to do, decided to have a little fun. Naturally, the first thing that came to mind was locking Roderich and Elizabeta in a closet, but that was- actually a very good idea. He knocked them unconscious using one of his birdies' magic and dragged them to the broom closet.

He took a chair and sat himself near the door, determined to hear everything. The first thing he heard was Roderich's angry yelling, then Elizabeta's angrier yelling.

It took a few minutes of confused mumbling followed by utter silence for Gilbert to hear what he wanted. Although their voices were muffled, he could still make out what they were saying.

"So... as long as we're in here, there's something I want to tell you." Roderich sounded embarrassed, yet strangely confident.

"What?"

"I like you."

"Yeah? I like you too. If I didn't, I would've moved out."

"Oh, um, I meant romantically."

"I know, I just wanted to make you say that."

"How long have you known...?"

"Couple centuries." Gilbert could almost feel Roderich's face flush. He restrained a giggle and channeled his laugh into a wide grin.

The next thing he knew, 'kissing noises' erupted from behind the door. He waited a few seconds.

Satisfied with his handiwork, he chuckled out loud and unlocked the door, dashing away with the ring of keys jingling behind him.


	5. UsUk

UsUk

"Would you like to come over to my flat for dinner?" Arthur asked.

"Sure, as long as you don't cook." Alfred replied with no sarcasm or joking tones whatsoever, much to Arthur's disappointment.

"...Is my cooking really that bad?"

"Um, yeah. Sorry dude."

"So, your house then?" Arthur asked after a slight pause.

"Okay! Can we get McDonald's?" Alfred suggested.

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"But Iggy..."

"Certainly not if you call me that."

"How about we go to-" Alfred started to speak, but was interrupted by Arthur.

"Nor are we going to Burger King, Wendy's, Friendly's, Pizza Hut, Subway, or Kentucky Fried Chicken."

Alfred grinned. "But I was going to say Taco Bell."

"Bloody hell..."


	6. PruCan

Continuation of the chapter 'AusHun'

* * *

PruCan

Roderich and Elizabeta, although grateful to Gilbert for locking them in a closet where they discovered each other's feelings, wanted to get him back. So, Elizabeta stole Gilbert's cell phone while he was taking a nap. Roderich, doing his best impression of typing Gilbert, texted the contact labeled "Birdie" and invited the mystery nation over to the house.

When the nation, apparently Canada, arrived, they led him to the same closet and asked him to stand inside. Confused, he obliged anyway. The way he saw it, he was doing them a favor. (Because, you know, Matthew Williams...)

"Hey Gil!" Elizabeta yelled in Gilbert's ear. "There's something in the closet!"

"What the hell?!" He jolted awake, dashing to the closet. Still half asleep, he was pushed into the closet by Roderich, and locked in with his crush.

"Gil? What's going on?" Matthew asked softly.

"I don't- oh..." Gilbert's anger raged, but at the same time, he knew he should have seen payback coming.

"Verdammt!" He called out to the two countries he knew were outside the door.

He heard muffled giggles and furiously tried to break down the door, but with no luck due to the tiny space he and Matthew were cramped in.

"Hey, Matt." Gilbert knew what would make them get out of there. It was something he had wanted to do for a long time...

"Yeah?"

Gilbert moved Matthew's chin gently towards him and was surprised by the acceptance he received.

"I love you, Gil." Matthew whispered.

"Love you too, Birdie..." Gilbert took a breath and went in for the kiss.

He tried not to embarrass himself as they kissed with Roderich and Elizabeta right outside, but utterly failed.

The door unlocked, and they heard it, but ignored, well, everything around them as they passionately continued their kiss.


	7. LietPol

LietPol

Sure, Feliks was selfish and conceited, but he was also narcissistic and inconsiderate. Oh, wait.

Let's start over.

Sure, Feliks was selfish and conceited, but he could also be kind and compassionate. At certain times.

Such as that one time when Toris came back to their house from Russia's place after being abused by the large country. Toris was obviously upset and Feliks only sort of noticed the way he limped and the blood stain on the sweatshirt he wore whenever he came back from there. Feliks had already seen Toris' scars accidentally, but he really never knew how bad things were until that day.

Toris basically passed out in the doorway to the room Feliks was sitting in. Feliks was just lounging on the couch watching television and didn't notice at all how when Toris coughed, blood came up. Toris, breathing heavily, made his way to his bedroom and collapsed. (Yes, they did have separate bedrooms at that point.)

Feliks did after all, care about his roommate, and checked in on him before going to bed himself. A small stain of blood that had obviously been spreading since Toris had fallen on the bed soaked the sheets.

But, contrary to what many might assume, Feliks didn't have the initial reaction, "Oh no, my sheets." He gaped at the scene for a while, and panicked a little. Feliks had told himself for decades not to get too attached to anyone, that the world was a cruel place where people would desert you, that he should try to make himself happy while he still could. He had always believed that.

But at that moment, years of believing those things slipped through his fingers and landed next to the splatters of blood on the carpet.

"How could I have let this happen? I totally looked right past this..." He whispered. He ran and found bandages, skidding in his fuzzy purple socks on the tiled floor in his haste to get back to Toris.

Feliks carefully took off Toris' bloodied sweatshirt and ignored his cringe when he saw the bruises, scars, and fresh wounds. He took his unconscious friend's hand after he was done wrapping the wounds.

Toris seemed to relax when he did this, as if he knew his best friend was there.

Toris opened his eyes, and allowed Feliks to help him sit up. Feliks took Toris' hand and leaned in to kiss him, but stopped when he flinched.

"Feliks, I-I'm not ready for this..." Toris murmured.

"I mean, like, you don't have to be. I can wait." Feliks smiled sadly, he had been waiting much too long. But if Toris didn't want to kiss him, he could wait a little longer.

Seeing the dejected look on his friend's face, Toris sucked it up and slipped his hand into Feliks'.

"I can be ready if you want me to be." Toris' face turned bright red.

Feliks basically tackled Toris and they made out for a good minute.

Let's just say that after that, they shared a room.


	8. GerIta

GerIta

Feliciano spent WAY too much time thinking about Ludwig. Maybe it had something to do with his wish...

He knew that Ludwig was the reincarnation of the Holy Roman Empire. He had wished on a star for his childhood sweetheart to be saved from death in battle, and had gotten his wish. The catch was, he wouldn't remember his past. Almost everyone else knew about it, and he and Gilbert didn't want him to find out.

Well, Gilbert didn't want his "younger" brother knowing that he was actually older than The Awesome Prussia. His main motivation was right there. But Feliciano had a better reason; he didn't want the spell to be lifted and Ludwig to die again.

So, after thinking about this, when Ludwig arrived at his house, he was overjoyed.

Ludwig knocked on the door, to find it opened immediately by a bubbly young Italian. He blushed slightly, then regained his composure.

"Uh, good afternoon. I came by to drop off this letter you left at my house."

"Ve~! Thanks Ludwig!"

Ludwig tipped his hat, and was about to walk away when Feliciano's expression changed. He had realized what the letter was shortly after it had been handed to him.

"You... didn't read it, did you?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Oh..." Feliciano looked rather rejected.

"Why, what's wrong?"

Feliciano opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by his brother.

"Hey, close the damn door, will ya? You're letting in all the cold air." Lovino growled.

Ludwig and Feliciano stood in awkward silence for a moment before Feliciano spoke.

"Don't mind him, he's grumpy today! And every day." He chirped.

"What's wrong, Feliciano?"

"Would you like to come in?"

Ludwig nodded, and took off his hat and jacket. He sat on the couch and awkwardly shifted position after Feliciano plopped down right next to him.

"I-um... I left the letter on purpose. I wanted you to read it."

"Oh."

"Can I read it to you?"

"Uh-if you want to."

_Dear Ludwig,_

_Hi! It's me! I left this letter because I wanted you to know something._

_I love you._

_~Feliciano_

"That's it?!" Ludwig seemed shocked.

"It's okay if you don't feel that way."

"No, I-I do feel that way..."

"You do?!" Feliciano jumped on top of Ludwig and gave him a bear hug.

"Yes, I've felt this way for a while." He hugged the naive country back and wondered if he had ever been this serious about anything. He decided he liked it, a mix of mostly immaturity and a pinch of seriousness.

Ludwig blushed. A though had popped into his mind, and in that brief second before the hug would have ended, he kissed Feliciano on the cheek.

Which was greeted with another on the lips.


	9. LietBel

High School AU

* * *

LietBel

Natalia was a sophomore at Hetalia High School and did not like Toris. (At least, that's what she told herself.) Yeah, she had bullied him ever since fifth grade, but she didn't like him. Right?

So when she had conflicting thoughts about stealing his lunch that Tuesday, she began questioning that she didn't like him.

Toris was sitting at a table with his friends Eduard and Raivis, and seemed to be staring at her. He shook his head and looked away, but Natalia noticed. She got up from her brother and sister's table and stomped over to him. She looked him right in the eye and received no interference as she snatched his lunch box and went back to her table.

After sitting back down, she looked at the lunch box. It had the colors of the Lithuanian flag on it, and a few small drops of blood.

_"Must have been from that time when I punched him in the face and made his nose bleed."_ Natalia thought.

But she furrowed her brow in confusion.

_"I did that like seven times though. But why would I...? He never did anything to me..."_

Toris liked Natalia, he knew that for sure. But she seemed to be having conflicting feelings for him. No matter, he was happy sitting next his friends Eduard and Raivis. Even though she constantly bullied him, he liked her. So it was very out-of-character when she returned his lunch box.

"I'm sorry I took this." She mumbled.

Toris, taken aback, mumbled a reply. "It's okay."

"No, it isn't." Natalia surprised herself, but continued anyway. "I've been bullying you for years, and I feel bad."

Toris just stared at her, not understanding. _"Is she really...? Apologizing?"_

She changed demeanor back to her old self but looked away. "Don't get me wrong, you're still annoying. But I just mean, not that annoying..."

Was that... a blush Toris saw? Short-lived, but visible.

Toris blushed in return as they made eye contact and held each other's gaze a bit too long. Natalia rushed back to her siblings' table and held her iron gaze fixed on a point in the distance. Toris gritted his teeth and stood up.

"Wait, Toris, what was that and what are you doing?" Eduard had been staring and finally spoke up, confused. "She's going to beat you up again."

"No, she won't." Toris ignored the eye roll from Eduard and protests from Raivis as he walked to Natalia's table. He bent down and gave her cheek a small kiss. She grabbed his shirt and kissed him, melting into the kiss. She stopped doubting herself and accepted her feelings for him.


	10. GiriPan

GiriPan

"Konichiwa, Greece." Kiku bowed to Heracles, the customary Japanese tradition of a greeting.

"Oh, hello Japan..." Heracles was half-sleeping in the tall grass atop a hill, a cat snuggled next to him on each side. He had recognized his friend's polite greeting and native language so he didn't have to open his eyes to see who it was.

Kiku sat on his knees next to Heracles and stroked the cat that had moved closer to him.

"How has your country been?" Kiku asked.

"Mmm..." Heracles was dreaming, about cats and ancient Greek life.

The cat closest to Kiku licked his hand and strolled over to Heracles. The sleeping cat, whose name was Zeus, got up and stretched. The two felines nudged Heracles' hand and meowed. He seemed to wake up, although his eyes remained closed.

"Oh, the people are doing decently, but the economy is... Declining." Heracles answered sadly.

"Did those cats just wake you up and repeat what I said?"

"Yes, they said you asked how my country is."

Kiku gasped, appalled, but Heracles just chuckled.

"I'm only joking. I wasn't asleep so I heard what you said."

"Oh."

Silence.

"I must be off. Thank you for allowing me to visit."

Heracles sat up and nodded his head, but before Kiku could get up, he leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Flustered, Kiku said farewell and left in a hurry. Heracles watched him as he descended the hill, remembering the first time he had visited Greece.

"Little does he know that I _can_ talk to cats..."


	11. FrUs

Human AU

* * *

FrUs

The time was the American Revolution, and Lafayette had just gone to the British colonies to engage in combat against the British. A soldier by the name of Francis Bonnefoy, young and eager to fight his enemies, had gone overseas as well. While training, he met another young soldier named Alfred Jones. The two quickly grew close, learning each other's language and sharing stories of home.

"Say, Francis!" Alfred called.

On their brief lunch break, they always sat on the grass together.

Francis turned his head toward the sound of Alfred's voice. Tears were in his eyes; he had evidently been crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Alfred plopped down next to his friend.

"We're moving out tomorrow." Francis mumbled.

"What?"

"We're going to battle." He sputtered, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"What's wrong with that? We're soldiers, that's our job."

Francis wiped his eyes. "I joined the army because I wanted to die and escape my cruel family. That is, until I met you. I love you."

He kissed Alfred. Alfred kissed back.

"I love you too." Alfred murmured.

The whistle startled them out of their brief moment of peace.

The next day, the troops moved out from their camp and marched toward the British camp they knew was a few miles away. When they arrived, however, it was deserted.

No one was there, save for the lifeless bodies of the three scouts that had been sent ahead.

"It's a trap!" Someone yelled.

Shots came from every direction and struck down dozens of soldiers simultaneously. No one could see the red uniforms hidings in the trees over the massive amounts of red blood spilling from almost everyone as they retreated.

Amidst the chaos, Alfred was frantically searching for Francis among the few who had escaped to the forest. As if in a daze, he took out his rifle and climbed a tree, hoping to get a better view of the situation.

"I see a few rebels near the campfire!" He yelled.

He had successfully distracted the regulars, as they descended from the treetops and ran out into the open area toward the other side of the camp. Alfred gave a quiet command to his fellow soldiers to fire at them, and one by one they dropped dead.

Horrified, Alfred remembered Francis when he saw a familiar man lying near the base of a tree. He was Francis and he was alive.

Alfred tried to stop the bleeding from the wound in his lover's shoulder with a strip of fabric he tore from his uniform. Francis opened his eyes. He saw Alfred's worried expression and tried to sit up.

"No, don't get up. You'll make it worse."

"Alfred, I'm dying..."

"N-no, y-you can't be!"

"I'm dying, Alfred, you have to let me go."

"I-I'll get help, just wait a moment!"

"I love you, Alfred," Francis closed his eyes and whispered, "But you have to move on..."

"It's going to be okay, just hang on!" Alfred yelled.

A medical team arrived shortly thereafter, and found Alfred still trying to stop Francis' bleeding. He was still alive, but he was slipping away. On the long walk back to the camp, Alfred and the other survivors stayed in complete silence.

The words of Francis still rang in Alfred's head.

_"I love you, Alfred, but you have to move on..."_

In the medical tent at the camp, Francis' condition became better with each passing day, but Alfred was not allowed to see him until three days after the ambush. Alfred ran to the tent to find Francis sleeping. Francis opened his eyes and Alfred was right there next to him, crying tears of joy.

The two embraced and kissed, vowing never to leave each other's side.


	12. Canmano

Canmano

Matthew was lounging on the couch, texting his brother and watching anime. Lovino darted in and slammed and locked the door. He appeared to be out of breath.

"What's up?" Matthew looked over at his boyfriend and did a double take. Lovino was covered in cuts and bruises.

"The damn mafia." He growled.

Matthew patted the spot next to him and Lovino plopped down on the couch. He was grateful for the kind welcome he always received from Matthew.

"Hey, uh, Matt." Lovino stuttered.

"Yeah?"

"I got something to tell you."

"Mhm." Matthew looked back at his phone as he received another one of Alfred's string of emojis in a text.

"The mafia wants to kill us."

"Say what?!" Matthew looked up into Lovino's grim eyes.

All of a sudden, they heard a loud pounding at the door.

"Shit. They followed me here." Lovino whispered. "Quick, run out the back and hide in the woods." He instructed.

"I'm not leaving you here alone." Matthew objected.

"Just do it!" Matthew hesitantly ran off in the direction of the back door and Lovino pulled a fully loaded gun from his pocket.

The door's lock gave way and the armed mafia members stormed in.

Lovino began shooting at them, avoiding bullets from behind the couch. One by one they fell, but the single window on the opposite side of the room had been broken and a man shot Lovino in the small of his back. He fell backward, in an immense amount of pain, but didn't stop shooting. The men who came in through the door advanced over their fellow assassins' bodies, prepared to take Lovino captive.

From behind the corner, there came an arm with a shotgun that shot with perfect aim and killed the man who came in from the window. Matthew stepped out, shooting the last ones standing. He even went into overkill mode and shot those on the floor who may have survived.

They could hear sirens in the distance and Matthew knelt down to tend to Lovino.

"The bastards still don't know who I am." Lovino cracked a grin. He winced. "Fuck!"

"The ambulance will be here soon, they'll patch you up."

"Love ya, Matt." Lovino smiled shyly and blushed. Matthew dropped his gun and sat next to Lovino.

"Love you too."

They sat in silence until Lovino gave Matthew a quick peck on the cheek.

"I was wondering how long it'd take you." Matthew grinned and kissed Lovino passionately.

"Bastard." Lovino mumbled, kissing back.


	13. SuFin

SuFin

"Hello."

Tino yelped and spun around to find his neighbor, Berwald standing in front of him.

"M-Mr. Sweden! I-I didn't know you were here!" Tino stuttered nervously.

"I just got here."

Tino took a cautious step back.

"I don't mean t'be scary, ya know." Berwald said, seeming to glare at Tino.

"What? I-I'm not scared of you!" Tino squeaked.

Berwald tilted his head ever so slightly.

"Yes y'are."

"I guess I'm a little scared of you, but you're not that scary!" Tino rushed through the sentence, eager to finish speaking.

"Hey! What's up guys?" Mathias yelled, running down the hallway with a stupidly wide grin on his face.

"Nothing, you?" Tino said cheerfully.

"Same!" Mathias panted for breath, then ran off in search of Emil and Lukas.

When Tino turned back to Berwald, he was surprised to find his normally intimidating face filled with emotion. It was a sadness Tino had never seen before.

"A-are you okay...?" Tino was worried about his friend, but he was still uneasy for a reason he couldn't quite place a finger on.

Berwald turned his head toward Tino, and for once Tino wasn't scared at all. The only emotion he could decipher he felt was concern.

"I just wish ya were that comf'terble around me."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"S'okay..."

Tino gave his friend a hug, and was surprised to feel Berwald gently embrace back.

Berwald strolled over to the couch that was nearest where he had been standing and sat. Tino bounced over to his side and cuddled up against him. Flustered, Berwald turned his head toward Tino and found him comfortably resting, his eyes closed.

When he found that Tino was asleep, he kissed his head softly and blushed.

He never found out that Mathias had been watching them the entire time, holding back childish giggles.


	14. France x Jeanne

Just your average Coffee Shop AU. Or is it?

* * *

France x Jeanne

Jeanne's favorite patron at her coffee shop was some guy named Francis. That was all she knew about him, just his name. He would arrive at precisely 10:30 every morning for a cup of coffee and leave at exactly noon. He was kind of secretive, but was absolutely fascinated with her and her life. She didn't find it creepy because he was a very nice guy. The first time they met at the coffee shop, he nearly fell over. She didn't know why, but she did know that he was shocked.

Exactly 154 days after they first met, (yeah yeah, she had been keeping track, it's not a big deal) he arrived one minute late. But when he did arrive, he had one hand behind his back.

"Good morning, Francis!" She called. "The usual?"

"Yes, thank you." He said, keeping his hand out of her sight.

She prepared his coffee, and sat down across from him as they were the only two in the small building. His eyes were teary.

"Is everything alright?" She asked.

"I'm afraid it isn't." He murmured. And with his gaze fixed on the same cup of coffee he had had every morning for 154 days he brought out a rose. A single red rose.

"Jeanne, I have to leave you." His voice was shaky; it was clear he was on the verge of tears.

Jeanne was shocked. "But why?"

"It is something I cannot say."

"Please tell me!" She begged.

Francis sighed. "I'm sorry."

He left the rose on the table as well as the money for the untouched coffee, and got up.

"Hey." Jeanne said sternly. She rose and Francis looked up at her with eyes that looked as if they had seen many hardships and much pain.

"You can't just leave me and not tell me why."

"It is for a reason, but the reason is my burden and my responsibility. Plainly, I should never have met you. This was never meant to be and I am sorry."

Jeanne put her hands on her hips. "Well, that just makes me more confused and more curious."

Francis gestured for her to have a seat and he took the one opposite her again. He gathered the courage to tell her what his boss had forbidden him to say. Why did it have to be so hard? Why wasn't life simple?

_"Because how do you tell someone you can't die?" _He thought.

"You say I must explain, and yet you won't believe me. But I will try to explain as best I can."

Jeanne nodded, curious.

"I love you. But, there is much more than that. I was not allowed to love you. I have been forbidden to love you. And yet, here you are again, born in a second life. You share the same name but also the same past as the saint, Jeanne D'Arc. Can you remember your past life?"

Jeanne's heart suddenly sent a ping of memory through her body.

She recalled a life and a family. She recalled a love and a lover. She recalled a battle and a war. She recalled a fire, an endless pain, and a young man with blond hair trying to get past men who held him back from her.

"You have remembered."

She gasped and looked up at Francis. It dawned on her that he was the young man who had loved her. And she loved him.

"Although you are mortal and I am not, we can try to maintain a friendship."

"How can I be mortal if I have lived another life?"

"You have been cursed to live again and again, but I was not meant to find you. We have broken fate itself and we will be hunted now that you have remembered."

"I would die for you, Francis."

"But Jeanne," Francis met her fiery gaze, "You already have."

Jeanne remembered Francis in her past life, saying something about his true identity. She could only hear a few words of the explanation repeating in her head. But it was enough.

"I am the physical and personified representation of the Kingdom of France. I am immortal."


	15. Hungary x Ukraine

Hungary x Ukraine

"How many times have I asked you not to track mud into the house, Elizabeta?" Katyusha called.

"About as many times as I've asked you not to cook cabbage soup, Katyusha." Elizabeta replied, ushering their son, Péter, into the house.

Katyusha rolled her eyes and continued brushing her daughter's hair. "Fair enough."

"Mama, can I have a cookie?"

"_May_ I have a cookie, Daniya." Katyusha corrected.

"May I have a cookie?"

"No."

"Oh, come on! You made her say it again but the answer's no?" Elizabeta had taken off Péter's rain jacket and was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed.

"She can't have dessert before dinner." Katyusha said matter-of-factly.

A plan came to Elizabeta's mind. "I already gave Péter a cookie."

"I didn't-" Péter started. He caught his mom's look and realized the plan. "-eat it yet."

"Mama, that's not fair." Daniya pouted.

Katyusha knew the plan, but she didn't want to look like the bad guy. She had that all-knowing look in her eyes and Elizabeta saw it.

"You both go grab a cookie, but I want to speak to your mother."

"You can't just go around letting them get their way all the time!" Katyusha whispered to Elizabeta, their children giggling in the kitchen. Péter was explaining the trick to his younger sister.

"I know you didn't have as good of a life when you were their age as they do, but we're better off now! We can most definitely afford to give them an extra cookie!"

"I guess… you're right…" The truth had hit Katyusha like a brick to the face. Elizabeta was right; when she was young, she didn't have a home or enough food. That reminded her to call her siblings, which she would do later.

"Mama! Your snickerdoodles are the best!" Daniya called. She ran from the kitchen and hugged Katyusha. Katyusha smiled and patted Daniya's hair, which looked nearly identical to Elizabeta's. She looked up at Elizabeta, who smiled warmly.

"Love you." Elizabeta murmured.

"Ew! Péter, they're being lovey again!" Daniya ran into the kitchen and dragged Péter into their bedroom.

Elizabeta took Katyusha's hands and they shared a small kiss.

Katyusha smiled. "Love you too."

Elizabeta went to collect their children so they could participate in the family call to Nagybácsi Ivan and Katyusha picked up the phone to dial a very familiar number. She continued smiling as she waited for her brother to pick up.

"Привіт, Vanya, как дела?"

Life was good.

Nagybácsi: 'Uncle' in Hungarian

Привіт (Pryvit): 'Hello' in Ukrainian

как дела (Kak Dela): 'How are you' in Russian


	16. HRE x Chibitalia

Read at your own risk; may cause feels

* * *

HRE x Chibitalia

There was no blood, there was no battle, and there was no war. There was only the Holy Roman Empire and the little girl in the green dress. The screams and the horror were drowned out by his memories of her.

Would this be his last battle? No, it couldn't be. He had to see her one last time.

An enemy archer from afar shot a single arrow that pierced the air with a whish and struck his horse, lodging itself deep in the horse's chest.

The poor creature was instantly killed.

He toppled to the ground, rolling to the side. Since he was a commanding officer, he had been stationary in the back row of archers, but they were losing men quickly. Archer after archer were being stabbed or burned to death by the oncoming mass of enemies.

He was dehydrated. With the dry, smoky air and the loss of blood, it wasn't at all surprising. However, since he had lost his trusty companion, he was on his own; it didn't help that he was seeing mirages like one would in the desert.

He saw her, there! Off in the distance! And yet, he knew it couldn't be. How could she be here? He heard her voice and… she was coming closer! She was running toward him!

He reached out to touch her small hand, but the mirage was dissolved by the taller figure standing above him.

"You must the Holy Roman Empire." The man sneered, playing with a small knife between his hands.

"You're so small, so weak." The man had a French accent. It was clear that he was Napoleon Bonaparte, the last threat to the Holy Roman Empire.

"Just kill me." He whispered.

His minor wound had reopened during the fall and was soaking his uniform once again. Napoleon picked him up and held the knife to his throat.

"I think I will."

In a last effort to save himself and his commanding officer, one surviving soldier had snuck up behind Napoleon. He stabbed Napoleon in the time it took for him to act upon his statement.

But the deed was done.

Napoleon would survive and the Holy Roman Empire was, at last, conquered.


	17. Belgium x Ukraine

Name used for Belgium: Laura Dumont

Name used for Netherlands: Tim Jansen

Name used for Luxembourg: Luca Bettel

(All unofficial country names are taken from popular names in said country or names of famous people from said country)

Belgium x Ukraine

January (Katyusha)

The middle of winter; Katyusha and her siblings were arguing again. Ivan finally confronted Natalia about her constant annoying attempts to marry him and she was being very stubborn. Naturally, they turned to Katyusha to solve the problem, but she had had enough. It didn't help that General Winter made multiple visits to Ivan that season, so everyone was unusually more upset.

She stepped outside, intending to stay for only a few minutes, but ended up wondering all the way to a nearby airport. Having excess money on her, she bought a direct flight plane ticket to the cheapest place she saw; France.

* * *

February (Laura)

Another year with no date for Valentine's day. Laura's siblings would not leave her alone about it and everything else under the sun to the point where she just got up and left. She packed her bags and decided to go off to her neighboring country and friend, France. Having no money to fly or ride a bus to France, she set off on foot. With a single suitcase the size of a microwave, she wrapped her scarf tight around her to escape the cold and made her way toward the south.

* * *

March (Katyusha)

She had received many worried calls and texts from her siblings, who had apparently made up, but she wanted to spend a little more time on the French countryside. Many people, both men and women, had tried to invite her to a club or to a bar, but she knew what they were up to and declined. The countryside and cities she passed on her way north were stunning, so she called her family to let them know of her plans. They agreed she needed a little time to herself and wished her good travels. She looked at her map in and figured it would be easiest to walk to rest of the way to Belgium.

* * *

April

After a few weeks of traveling, Laura found herself on the border of Belgium and France. In the distance, she spotted a woman walking toward the border from the direction of France. The amount of food she had was dwindling, so she called to the woman who seemed to have spotted her too.

"Excuse me! I am in need of aid!"

"What is it?" The woman was in speaking distance, so they could easily see each other's faces and there was no need for yelling.

"My food supply is low, do you know of a nearby market?"

"No, I am not from this country. I apologize."

The woman had a mildly thick accent, and as they walked closer Laura could see her features were not western European.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Katyusha Braginskaya. And you?"

"Laura Dumont. It's a pleasure to meet you." Laura smiled.

Neither of them saw the other do it, but they both took a minute of silence to check each other out.

Katyusha was the first to break the silence, although it was hardly silence, with the frogs croaking in the tall grass and the birds chirping. "Where are you from?"

"I'm from this country;" Laura gestured behind her, "Belgium."

"I am from Ukraine."

"My goodness, that's quite a long way from here. Why did you leave your home?"

"My siblings were arguing and being bothersome." Katyusha felt like she could trust this Laura Dumont, as she seemed nice enough, and was also very attractive.

Laura was visibly surprised. "Why, that's why I left my home also!"

"What a coincidence!" Katyusha laughed.

The two chatted for a while and didn't stop until it was nearly sunset. They only realized the hour was late when Laura checked her watch and found she could barely see it due to the quickly fading light. They had reached the status of friends by this moment, and felt it was appropriate to share a hotel room in the nearby town, although it may have been for cost purposes at that time.

They spent more and more time together over the next few weeks, until May arrived.

* * *

May

I guess you could call it dating, even though Katyusha and Laura wouldn't. They did spend all of April together, in Paris and other cities, towns, and villages. Ah, yes; Paris, the city of love.

A few hotel rooms later, Katyusha was becoming homesick.

"Laura, I miss my home." She said, one night out at a small 'Mom and Pop' restaurant. They had already ordered their dinners and were having a light discussion.

"So do I." Laura commented.

"But, it is so lovely here. I'd like to stay a few more weeks here with you." Katyusha blushed; it was barely noticeable in the candle's soft glow.

"I would too."

During their weeks spent together, they had grown more calm and accepting, less uptight and hot-headed. Maybe even to the point where they were in love… But neither would admit it, out loud or not.

But eventually, toward the end of May, they found that they had grown too close to live such a long distance apart and decided to separate.

The parting was sad, but they exchanged addresses and went their separate ways, not knowing when or if they would meet again. They certainly wouldn't realize how much they would miss each other's company.

* * *

June (Laura)

Laura tried so hard to forget about Katyusha on the journey home, how much more fun it would be to have her at home to take her mind off things. Darn; she was doing it again, thinking about her. Even when she was welcomed home warmly be her family, she couldn't help thinking how they would react to Katyusha.

She couldn't stand it anymore. She took out that little slip of paper with an address on it and wrote a letter;

_Dear Katyusha,_

_I would greatly enjoy your company at my home here in Belgium and would love it if you took the time to visit me._

_Sincerely, Laura_

The letter was received with warmth, according to the reply on decorated stationary, and Laura eagerly awaited Katyusha's arrival.

_Dear Laura,_

_I would love to visit you! I still have your address and will fly out to you as soon as possible!_

_-Katyusha_

* * *

July (Katyusha)

The airport was crowded with noisy American tourists and the typical drunk man that no one knew how he got that much to drink in an airport. Katyusha stepped out of the plane and watched him cartwheel by, wondering what the heck she just saw. Despite whatever that was, she was very much looking forward to spending two weeks with Laura.

The cab pulled up at a lovely little brick apartment building in Brussels, Belgium and she was greeted at the door with much welcoming love. By some random guy. Who turned out to be Tim, Laura's brother.

"You must be Katyusha!" Another strange person said when Katyusha entered the actual apartment. "We've heard so much about you!"

Laura ran from the kitchen when she heard this, and quickly introduced her brothers, Tim and Luca. She appeared sort of flustered, but overall delighted to see Katyusha. They embraced and Laura offered Katyusha a drink.

Six happy days later, Katyusha returned to her home, leaving behind an open invitation for Laura to show up at her house.

* * *

October (Laura)

Nearly three months had passed since Katyusha's visit, and even though they had been keeping in touch, Laura missed Katyusha very much. But since she had been kept so busy with work, there had been no time to visit her dear friend in person. Near the end of October, Laura dug out all the letters she had received. There was quite a large stack of them, so she took an afternoon off to reread them.

She looked at every date on each paper and noted how lovely Katyusha's cursive was.

June 13. June 27. July 2. July 30. August 8. August 19. September 1. September 16. October 4. October 30… Wait. The most recent letter was missing, the one from the day before.

Laura scoured the room for it, and looked up at an 'ahem' to find Luca and Tim tanning in the doorway. Tim was holding a piece of decorated stationary, which happened to have lovely cursive written on it.

"Hey! Give that back!"

Tim laughed. "You're blushing."

"Tim Jansen! You return that letter!"

"I don't think so, Laura Braginskaya."

Laura's blush grew deeper. She sprang up and tried to snatch the letter.

Tim handed it to Luca, who handed it back to Tim when Laura lunged again. Due to the height difference between Laura and her brothers, she was unable to stop Tim as he read the letter out loud.

"_Dearest Laura,_

_When do you think we will be able to see each other again? Please get back to me, as I am growing lonelier and lonelier with each passing day. I miss you very much and will patiently await your reply._

_With love, Katyusha._ You two were meant for each other. You best fly out there and see her."

"But what about my-" Laura began.

"We'll take care of that work." Luca said. "Go to the airport."

Tim nodded. "Besides, you've been lonely too."

* * *

November

The kiss was new and loving. They had just been sitting in front of the lit fireplace in Katyusha's house. It wasn't sudden, they were talking about their future and their love for one another, just a little unexpected. They finally got around to calling their relationship more than just friends and were happier doing so.

* * *

They finally tied to knot one sunny November afternoon, the eighteenth to be precise. And after buying a house near the spot they first met, Laura and Katyusha's lives were complete. So, when children came into question, they unanimously declined, but did spend a lot of time volunteering at local schools and children's libraries. They couldn't ask for a better, happier life.


End file.
